Canada Day
by Anime.art.sisters
Summary: When Matthew's birthday comes up and it seems only 2 people remembered, but is there more waiting for him around the corner? Canada Day short story


Canada Day/ Matthew Day

**Author's Note:**

Alright, this is a short story for Canada Day. I'm going to do one for the fourth of July also. I'm bringing in my OC Nova Scotia and Scotland for this. Maybe some others too, all depends on how I want it to go, but those two for sure. Happy Birthday Matthew! The fans will always remember you even if your brother and fathers don't.

*Matthew's P.O.V.*

A beeping that wouldn't stop brought me out of my dream. I groaned and opened my eyes. The world was blurry so I grabbed my glasses and put them on. The world came back into focus and saw that it was my alarm clock going off on me. I turned it off and sat up sighing, and then my face lit up when I remembered the date. Today was my birthday, hopefully people will remember.

"Grand frère? Are you awake?" A voice called out. I looked up from pulling on some pants and smiled. It was Hope or as she went by now Ame.

"Yes I'm awake Ame; I'll be down in a minute." I called.

"Alright, we'll be here. Oh, happy birthday grand frère." She said. My face lit up and I got dressed quicker. Kumakiku watched me from the bed as I rushed and pawed at my leg when he got off the bed.

"Hungry, birthday." He said. I nodded and scooped him up. I opened my door to see Ame standing there waiting for me. She turned to me and smiled at me. I smiled back and we walked downstairs.

"I'll make breakfast today, ok?" She called walking into the kitchen.

"Alright, pancakes with maple syrup please." I answered. She laughed and popped her head back out to nod at me. We knew each other very well; she had been there since I'd been discovered because she was a Viking settlement which became a Native American settlement so she lived with me while we waited for someone to find us again. It took awhile before Francis found us, but we weren't that lonely. We had our people to look after us. I could hear her cooking and I sat down on the couch to turn on a hockey game that I had missed because Alfred had dragged me out to do something.

"Alright Matthew, pancakes are done, come and get some." Ame called. I got up and Kumakuma followed me into the kitchen. On the table sat several stacks of pancakes. Maple syrup was drenching two stacks while the other was plain.

"Are we waiting for someone?" I asked sitting down. She nodded and handed a fish coated in maple syrup to Kumamiro. Kumajiroo? What was his name again? I decided not to worry about it and dug into my pancakes. They were almost as good as mine, but she added cinnamon into hers while I didn't. She sat down after another minute or so and continued to glance at the clock as we ate. Then someone knocked on the front door and she got up before I could to answer it. The door was opened and I walked out of the kitchen to see Alban standing there in the door way. The Scottish man sent me a grin and walked in. Ame closed the door after him and followed him into the kitchen.

"'Ello Matta, happy birthday aye?" He said ruffling my hair. I smiled and we sat back down. He began to eat the pancakes Ame made while we chatted. He chimed in occasionally, but mainly kept quiet and watched us interact. It wasn't everyday that they came to visit. Nova Scotia kept Ame busy as did Scotland for Alban. I was so happy that they remembered my birthday. Alfred still hadn't called me and neither had anyone else.

"Well grand frère, what do you want to do today?" Ame asked taking our empty plates to the sink. I almost protested until she said something about not doing work on your birthday. I sat back down with sigh and Alban chuckled at me. Kumajaro climbed back onto my lap and looked up at me.

"Who?" He asked blinking his beady black eyes. I sighed, but responded none the less.

"I'm Canada, the guy who feeds you." I said. He just blinked before facing Ame again.

"Well?" She questioned leaning in closer to my face. I blushed at her being so close and began to think.

"We could always take a walk and play some ice hockey?" I suggested. Ame and Alban exchanged a look before nodding. Alban grabbed my arms and hauled me up. Ame had disappeared and reappeared with my ice hockey gear in her arms. She threw it all into a bag and gave that bag to Alban. I just watched as they went about getting things together.

"Matthew? Are you coming?" Ame questioned from the doorway. I came back from my thoughts to nod at her.

"Yea, I'm coming petite soeur." I said calling her little sister in French. She smiled at the nickname and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the front door. Alban was waiting there with the bag of ice hockey gear and smoking a cigarette. We sent him a nasty look to which he just smirked at.

"You know I love my cigs." He replied taking a drag. We rolled our eyes, but I smiled happy to have someone to spend the day with. We walked out to Ame's car as she happily talked about her red fox and how he finally started to get along with Aaron's seal. She talked about how New Brunswick was keeping him busy and that he sends his regards to me. I smiled at the thought and nodded. My provinces and territories usually remembered me and would send me a card or call me during the day. We arrived at her car and she unlocked it to allow Alban to put the bag in the trunk and hop into the back seat. I got into the passenger's seat and Ame got into the driver's seat. Kumalero was still on my lap and was looking around.

"Ne, Kumajiro, maybe you should stay here and hold the house down for us?" Ame suggested. Kumajiru nodded and hopped out of the care walking towards the door and slipping through the dog door I had set up for him. I shut my door and Ame started the car. Alban began to talk about all of the things going on over in England, Wales and Scotland while we listened. We loved to hear his accent and hear him talk about his brothers. Then my cell phone began to ring and I pulled it out of pocket to see that Alfred was calling.

"Hello?" I answered. I could hear Alfred laughing on the other side.

"Hey Mattie! Happy Birthday!" He yelled. I sweat dropped as Ame and Alban began to laugh at the fact that they could hear him yelling. I sighed and smiled lightly. He remembered, that's great.

"Thank you Al." I replied. He began to say that a hero would never forget his brothers birthday to which Ame rolled her eyes. She loved Alfred like a brother, but there were times that she couldn't stand him.

"Le' me talk to 'im Matta." Alban said holding his hand out for the phone. I sighed, but handed Alban the phone. He sent me grin before sitting back in his seat.

"Ello America." Alban began. I could hear Alfred question where I went and I was surprised he even remembered me. Alban rolled his eyes and began to talk to Alfred about not yelling in my ear and other things. Ame chuckled as she turned around a corner on our way to the ice hockey rink. She knew the way by heart after going to it with me whenever I wanted to. We both winced when we heard Alban begin to swear at Alfred. His accent thickened and we weren't sure what he was saying anymore.

"Alban, give the phone back to Matthew. Now." Ame said glaring at Alban in the mirror. He grumbled, but handed the phone back to me. I brought it to my ear to hear America mumbling something.

"Al? What did you do?" I questioned looking at Alban. He still looked pissed off and Ame rolled her eyes at him. She began to scold him in Gaelic as he sat there and took it. There was no arguing with her when she got like this.

"I didn't do anything! He just started swearing at me Mattie! The hero promises." Alfred said. I could hear his pout over the phone. Ame sent another glare at Alban before pulling into the ice hockey rink.

"I'm sure Alfred; I'll talk to you later ok? We're at the ice hockey rink now." I told him.

"Alright Mattie, I'll see ya later dude!" Alfred said before hanging up. Alban had already gotten out of the car and had the hockey bag slung over his shoulder. Ame got out and waited for me so she could lock the car. I got out my expression becoming a smirk as I thought about playing hockey against Ame and Alban. They were good, but I had to admit I was better.

"Let's go Matthew; we'll see who wins this time." Ame said smirking at me. I smirked back and we walked into the hockey rink. Oh we'd see who won this time, we'd see. Several hours passed and we finally walked out of the hockey rink. We were all bruised and tired, but happy and giddy.

"Nice playin' Matta, very nice." Alban said patting my back. I winced from a bruise on my back, but smiled back at him. Ame was walking beside me also wincing from when she got slammed into the wall. Of course she slammed me into the wall after that. Alban had a bruise on his arm and kept rolling his shoulder from also hitting the wall. When we played ice hockey, we played hard.

"Next time Matthew, don't slam me into the wall." Ame said rubbing her side.

"I'm sorry; you know how I get with hockey." I apologized. She chuckled and waved me off as we arrived at her dark blue car. Alban chucked the bag in the back and slid into the passenger's seat. Ame slid into the driver's seat and I slid in the back. I stretched out and sighed as my muscles twitched and relaxed after several hours of ice hockey against my sister and uncle. I closed my eyes and listened as Ame and Alban chatted about how Seamus was fighting Arthur again. Though Seamus had his independence he still liked to fight with Arthur on occasion. Arthur was still bitter about Ireland not being part of the UK and only North Ireland had stayed with him. Eventually I drifted off listening to Ame describe Aaron's latest pranks on Alfred.

"Matta, Matta, wake up boyo. We're back at your house." Someone said shaking me. I groaned and rolled over only to roll off of what I was laying on. I winced as I landed on my shoulder and grunted as someone helped me sit up. I opened my eyes to see Alban standing there helping me. Ame stood at my front door waiting for us and chuckling at me. He helped me out of the car and we walked to the front door. Ame opened the door and we walked in. The house was dark and I couldn't see anything very well. She flicked on the lights so I could see all of the people gathered in my house.

"Happy Birthday Matthew!" They yelled. Johan, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Gilbert, all of my provinces and territories, the Nordics, Yao, Yong Soo, Hong Kong (Unsure of human name), and many others were standing in my living room. I turned to Ame who stood smiling with Seamus and Lleu at her side. Alban stood behind her smiling at me.

"Did you set this up?" I asked them. She and Alban nodded and smirked at me. Tears came to my eyes and Alfred bear hugged me. Johan handed me tulips and people dragged me into the living room. The rest of the night was spent with family and friends who remembered my birthday. As the night wore on I walked outside to stand in the cool Canadian air. I took a deep breath and looked up. I could see the Aurora Borealis in the sky and I smiled.

"Grand frère? What are you doing out here?" Ame asked walking out onto the porch I was on.

"I needed a break from all of the people. I'm not used to so many except at meetings." I said. She smiled and hugged me from the side. I smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks for remembering." I mumbled. She chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"I've never forgotten before, and I never will." She said grabbing my hand.

"Mattie! Come back inside and open presents! The hero wants to see you open mine!" Alfred called walking out onto the porch with us. We turned to him and I chuckled.

"Sure Al, we'll be right in." I responded. He nodded smiling his huge smile and walked back inside to tell everyone. Ame smiled at his behavior and shook her head. We took another look up at the sky before heading back inside to finish celebrating my birthday.

**Author's Notes:**

Happy Birthday Matthew! This took me all of yesterday and some of today to type because of side tracking and things. July 1st 2011. Canada day! I hope you enjoy this short story and that you all wish Canada a happy birthday! I know I have. Enjoy today and don't forget Matthew.


End file.
